Mou Gaman Dekinai Kara !
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Yaoi. If you think you have it bad at school... Poor Nagi has to take his "parents" to the guidance office.


Mou...Gaman Dekinai Kara /!/  
  
+Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Aki-niichan, Aki's Notebook  
  
http://clik.to/shiine  
  
Flat blue cushions were scattered all over the floor, forming small patches of comfort for students in need of counseling, and colorful artwork obviously done in class were framed and hung neatly on pale green walls - making the room as accommodating as it can be to those unlucky few who were sent to the guidance office for more than a standard interview. Against the wall was a wooden desk were Kanzaki-san calculated IQ test results, a filing cabinet, and a water dispenser. The rest of the room was bare save for the pads on the floor that could easily accommodate about eight students.   
  
It used to be that Fridays were greatly looked forward to. Today, one exasperated Nagi Naoe sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his legs pulled to his chest with his thoughts incessantly lingering towards Sir Auron capturing fiends while Lulu and Rikku pilfered for gambler's spirits, shadow gems, and the like, a Final Fantasy routine he'd fall into once he'd get his hands on a control pad. He eyed the redhead seated beside him, for once looking slightly, *slightly* wholesome in casual clothing in a pair of white pants and a gray cashmere pull-over, long sleeves hiding lean shoulders and a modest neckline revealing only a hint of collarbone. Nagi had to admit that Schulderich really had a way of carrying clothing, although today he was resolutely not in the mood to do so. It was a Friday afternoon, and yet there he was stuck in school all because the German wouldn't help him.  
  
*Don't blame me, kuzou; I've better ways to spend my time than baby-sit here.*  
  
Nagi bristled at the comment, glaring. *Oh, yeah. What were you gonna do? Go to the Koneko No Sumu and seduce the redhead?*  
  
Schulderich smirked.  
  
*Oi! You mean Omi's guess was right?*  
  
*Not exactly. We're way past that stage, I would say.* Schulderich might have smirked, but raised a brow instead as Nagi's earlier comment caught his attention. *Did you just call that Weiss gaki by his first name? I thought you said you've never even seen him in school?*  
  
Brad Crawford cleared his throat, glaring at his two teammates. This habit of his two younger nakama was a tough one to break. "There will be no side conversations during our stay here."  
  
Nagi looked somewhat relieved, but still scowled at the American, who was wearing his usual cream-colored suit, only without a tie this time. "Oh come on, Crawford! We don't even need to be here! Schu can erase this little incident from Kanzaki-sensei's mind in a few minutes and then we're free!"  
  
"And yet he will not," Crawford stated, giving Schulderich a significant look. He didn't know why Nagi's guidance counselor called them up for this immediate meeting, only he was informed that the boy had committed a grave offense that was possible grounds for expulsion. He could not let such a thing pass.  
  
Schulderich shot him an appalled look. "We're assassins. We kill people all the time!"  
  
"It's not the offense." Crawford said, as if that would explain everything. Schulderich seemed to think about it and Nagi pouted further.  
  
"Aa." Schulderich nodded, glancing at Nagi.   
  
Nagi looked back defensively. "Well, what is it then?"  
  
"It's not the offense," Schulderich repeated. "It's because you got caught."   
  
Nagi opened his mouth to answer, then begrudgingly shut it again; there was no contesting that. He was one of the highest paid assassins in Japan and had hacked into the systems of the largest corporations in the world, youngest member of the first-class German assassin faction Schwarz, and he was caught by a female teacher. He had these same thoughts when he was dragged by Kanzaki-san by his ears but he didn't wholly realize its implications as more than momentary carelessness and something that could endanger Schwarz in the future.   
  
"And so I will sit here and learn to take consequences for my actions." Nagi guessed accurately, barely withholding the pouting tone in his voice. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall further away from Schulderich.   
  
"Mattaku," Schulderich huffed, placing a hand on Nagi's knee. "Still, Crawford, why do I have to be here? You can handle this alone."   
  
"Well," Crawford explained, "When Nagi enrolled we signed up a Nagi Hajime as his guardian, supposedly Nagi's father. He's the one Kanzaki-san insisted meeting today. Of course no such person exists."   
  
Schulderich raised a brow. "So?" He glanced at Nagi, who shrugged. From their earlier conversations it was apparent that Nagi didn't know either – in fact he insisted on not bringing the German with them because, well, he seemed rather embarrassed by the whole thing. The boy wouldn't even tell them what his offense was.   
  
"Kanzaki-san thinks that I am Nagi's tutor – I had to meet her the last time we traveled to Germany and Nagi missed school for four weeks. I can't introduce myself otherwise now."   
  
Nagi blinked. "Crawford… what are you saying?"   
  
"I'm saying that," Brad started.   
  
The door opened slightly and a woman with straight black hair to her shoulders and glasses peeked in, most likely in her late thirties. She bowed politely at them. "Sumimasen. I'm sorry for making you wait, but the Tsukiyono's have been delayed. They have called, however, and informed us that they would be arriving in a few minutes."   
  
"It's alright," Schulderich replied, waving a condescending hand, before catching the sensei's words. "Did you just say Tsukiyono?"   
  
Nagi stared intently at the roof.   
  
"Hai." Kanzaki-sensei nodded. "We'll all be meeting together in a while. I'll be right back as soon as they arrive, Nagi-san." At this she closed the door.   
  
"Nagi-san?" Schulderich repeated. His expression was suspiciously calm as he looked at Crawford, licking his lips.   
  
Crawford almost, almost smirked.   
  
Schulderich's smile was most gracious. "I want you to say it isn't so before this gaki and I panic."   
  
This time he could not help it; Crawford did smirk. "You're to play Nagi's father."   
  
"WHAT?!?" Schulderich kneeled forward immediately, palms against the floor. Nagi almost fell back.   
  
"You heard me."   
  
"Excuse me, but do I look like someone who would father a child at seven?!?" Schulderich demanded angrily, lapsing into fiery-sounding German. "You schwuchtel!   
  
Nagi and Crawford exchanged looks.   
  
"Don't answer that!" he warned Nagi, pointing almost to his nose harshly.   
  
Nagi batted his eyelashes. "You read it from my mind already, why else would I say it?"   
  
"Crawford, have you gone daft?" Schulderich grabbed his lover's arm, desperately trying to get his attention. "This can't possible work!"   
  
"It already has," Crawford answered.   
  
"They think I'm twelve," Nagi backed-up. Attending a regular high school was an inconvenience for his role in Schwarz because the higher the level, the more activities he would be required to accomplish to meet the school's requirements, but it was a necessary means of concealing the boy's identity as well as teaching a then much younger and socially-inept boy to interact with others, to study people and learn to blend in… or so Crawford decided. Instead of enrolling him in the appropriate year-level they had applied at a much younger grade – the younger his classmates were the easier it was for the boy to gain confidence, plus he would have a lighter load. At thirteen Nagi was enrolled a good three years lower than his actual grade, easily backed-up by fake papers and medical records. He didn't need or want to study anyway – he was a genius and he knew it. "If you tell them that you're twenty-nine, you'd have fathered me at seventeen. That's not too bad."   
  
Schulderich simply *bristled*. I do NOT look like a twenty-nine year old!"   
  
"Of course you don't," Crawford agreed, patting his lover's thigh. "But you can pull this off by charming Nagi's teacher into looking past that."   
  
Schulderich seemed slightly consoled, but was still pouting nonetheless. He spotted Nagi forcing down a chuckle and sneered. "Let's see you be amused after we hear what you're in for."   
  
Nagi was about to retort when the doorknob shuffled, and then suddenly, he just froze.   
  
"Nagi?" Schulderich frowned, a little confused, as Nagi's mental defenses simply dropped. More shocking was that his mind was blank save for a word.   
  
*gods*   
  
Crawford warned them both with a glance. *Be serious*   
  
Kanzaki-sensei entered first, followed by a boy with ginger-colored hair, head bowed so much that his face was completely obscured by longish blonde strands. He was also still in the same crisp gray private school uniform Nagi wore constantly, probably around Nagi's height if not an inch taller, with the same lean, lithe frame. Nagi's hands curled into tight fists.   
  
"Konnichiwa," the boy who just entered spoke quietly, looking more embarrassed towards the person with him than towards them. From behind him unmistakable bright red hair caught the eyes of everyone seated in the room.   
  
Nagi closed his eyes. Crawford pushed his glasses up with two fingers.   
  
Schulderich outright beamed, shocked and elated all at once. *Liebe!*   
  
One exasperated, extremely pale, stoic young man stood by the door with a stunned expression, disbelief turning to anger in one twitch of an eyebrow. In the presence of three Schwarz assassins, thin, pinkish lips pressed together to repress whatever obscenities were in order and forced out a similar coughed-up "konnichiwa".   
  
Crawford eyed him approvingly; Schulderich was right. Fujimiya Aya looked incredible in black.   
  
"I believe you have not been introduced." Kanzaki-sensei sat down after everyone was settled on their own pillows and smiled politely, although somewhat stiffly, at everyone. "This is Tsukiyono Omi-kun, a third-year student here. With him is Tsukiyono-san, his older brother and guardian."   
  
*Why couldn't I be an oniisan?* Schulderich snapped mentally at Crawford, nevertheless managing to smile sweetly at Aya. Aya glared.   
  
"And this is Nagi Naoe-kun, a freshman. With him is his tutor, Brad Crawford-san, and his father, Nagi-san."   
  
Both Omi's and Aya's eyes widened. Omi couldn't resist. "Otousan?!"   
  
"Married young," Schulderich supplied hastily, no longer bothered by the situation. More than ever he was engaging in a staring match with Aya and the redhead was sorely trying to avoid his gaze. "You know how it is with love, and youth…"   
  
In an instant he had flashed an image of their most recent flower shop encounter, his hands working their way under Aya's apron. Aya looked ready to bolt.   
  
Kanzaki-sensei glanced at him tensely, before nodding and babbling about youth and being adventurous, about trying new things and being carefree, almost as if they had pushed a lecture button somewhere from behind her. Schulderich eyed Crawford significantly.   
  
*You know what this is leading to, don't you?*   
  
*Of course.*   
  
*Is it what I'm thinking?* Were Nagi and the Weiss brat caught hacking into the school's grading system?   
  
The edges of Crawford's mouth twitched. *Not exactly.*   
  
And that was all the prodding Schulderich needed.  
  
"Kanzaki-sensei, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to already hear what my, ahem, son, did." He could have read it from her mind, but he wanted to hear it and see Nagi's expression simultaneously. It would be *so* much more fun.   
  
Nagi-s elbow dug deep into his ribs. Omi turned red to his roots.   
  
  
  
"Well…"   
  
Schulderich could have sworn the teacher was trying her best not to hyperventilate.   
  
"Yesterday morning, during second period, I had decided to look for Omi-kun, who was often missing during that class."   
  
Aya's voice cut in, strangely calm. "You were cutting class?"   
  
Omi meeped.   
  
"I found him inside the art room with Nagi-kun."   
  
This time violet eyes landed on Omi's bag, where his laptop was kept. Apparently he had the same doubts as Schulderich.   
  
Omi could have sank to the floor if he tried to bow any lower.   
  
"They were…"   
  
"Yes, go on," Schulderich pressed, eager to deflate their little wonder boy's ego. So the genius needed to fix his grades, eh?   
  
Kanzaki-sensei paused for breath, barely able to look at anyone. "They were found in a rather compromising position."   
  
Aya face blanked with utter confusion. Schulderich's, however, practically warped in pleasant surprise.   
  
"Without their trousers."   
  
Realization dawned on Aya's face slowly, color almost as bright as his hair trickling on his cheeks. Then…   
  
"WHAT?!?" *growl rumble roar*  
  
That was it; Aya was on his knees, all threatening as he aimed to grab the teacher by the shoulders. Omi was immediately behind him, pulling at his arms.   
  
"Aya-ku… oniisan! Dame!"   
  
Aya stopped for a moment after hearing the word "oniisan" but regained his fury right away, now directed at his younger nakama. "You…"   
  
Omi covered his mouth before scrambling backwards, panicking all the way towards the door. Aya could be dangerous when he was upset, even to them!   
  
"Tsukiyono-san, please!" Kanzaki-sensei stood up now, trying to calm the fuming redhead. Behind her the three Schwarz members sat in their places, just staring at each other. Schulderich was sadistically extricating all the graphic details from Nagi's mind, and Nagi was frantically trying not to think of the encounter, which of course made him think about it even more.   
  
*Woo hoo, show me that part again! I didn't think you had it in you to be se…*   
  
"Get out of my head!" Nagi hissed, also glaring at Crawford. The bastard knew all along – you could now tell with his expression.   
  
"Tsk, tsk…" Schulderich was nonplussed. "If you insist." He glanced at Crawford, who then paused from entertaining himself with Aya's fit and simply glanced back at the German. Nagi watched them intently.   
  
*Hey…*   
  
Crawford ignored him, almost smiling.   
  
What the… Nagi's eyes widened, waving his hands wildly at the two. *Hey!!! Stop sharing about it!*   
  
*Why not,* Schulderich purred. *You have such a cute…*   
  
*I said stop it!*   
  
"I said stop it!"   
  
Everyone, including Nagi, looked at Kanzaki-sensei, who looked about to explode. "Tsukiyono-san, please! Let's sit and talk about this! I'm not here to expel your brother right out! If you would just stay calm and listen…   
  
"Tough luck," Schulderich murmured, accomplishing a glare from Aya. The redhead somewhat pulled himself together and sat down, curtly motioning for Omi to do the same. The frightened boy crawled back a little further from his original place and kept a short distance from their leader; if Aya snapped again he'd be ready to tumble backwards in a flash!   
  
"Now," Kanzaki-sensei inhaled deeply, looking around. "I had requested both parties to be present as I although this is not an isolated case, it is still not considered acceptable behavior, in the least." She went on about the merits and ideologies of the school, and the handbook, everyone practically ignoring her. Schulderich was force-feeding the images he stole from Nagi's mind to Aya, who was blushing hotly and desperately trying not to kill the German. Nagi and Omi were both squirming in their seats, avoiding each other's gaze. Crawford was the only one really listening and conversing with the teacher, if only to rush her to get to the point.   
  
"And so," Kanzaki-sensei finally concluded after about ten minutes, "to avoid the situation from further developing, besides a short suspension and a formal warning, I called Nagi-san and Tsukiyono-san in an effort to make sure the boys are separated outside the school premises as well. We will be making an effort to keep them in different classes and to make sure they attend their respective classes at all times. Ozu-san, Naoe-kun's class adviser, is aware of the situation as well."   
  
Crawford nodded once, condescendingly. He understood the need to inform them, the boy's guardians, of the situation, but there was really no need to bring Bombay and Nagi along. "Yes, I understand."   
  
"Do your families know each other outside school?" Kanzaki-sensei asked.   
  
Schulderich smiled charmingly, pleased at torturing Aya so thoroughly. "Tsukiyono-san, *Aya*," he drawled out, making Aya almost growl, "is a good friend of mine. I am a regular visitor of his flower shop. But I didn't know even that he had a younger brother, much less an acquaintance of *my* Naoe."   
  
Nagi looked ready to gag. Schulderich was enjoying himself way, way too much.   
  
"I see," Kanzaki-sensei seemed to think it over. "What a coincidence. But I supposed it would be better that you two know each other, so that you could work together in this."   
  
"Oh yes," Schulderich agreed, smirking at Aya. Aya looked ready to strangle him but nodded his assent to the teacher, wanting to leave soon as possible.   
  
"Would that be all?" Aya asked. Hoped.   
  
Kanzaki-sensei nodded. "I'll explain the terms of their suspension, and then we are done. They are also to write an essay regarding…"   
  
Omi closed his eyes. He would soo~o get it later from Aya.   
  
+part 1 owarimasu+  
  
This chapter serves as a prologue, of sorts... I'm not sure what the next chapter should be about, but it will not really be a continuation chapter, more like a story in itself. Like a series. Should I deal with the Weiss household first, or the Schwarz building? Comments!  
  
+E-mail all extra comments for niichan to Kaede Shu+  
  
cherrysoftness@schuldich.zzn.com 


End file.
